WO 2010/139 526 Al, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a mobile ad hock network called car2X whose nodes are particular road users, such as vehicles, or other objects in road traffic, such as traffic lights. These networks can be used to provide the road users involved in the car2X network with advice of road traffic states, such as accidents, congestion, hazard situations, etc.